Arashi As time goes by
by Takako san
Summary: Arashi's past up till present. READ IT!REVIEW IT! i can tell you want to--go oon COMPLETE
1. Eighth Birthday

Disclaimer: Clamp's not mine  
  
AN: I thought id do a character portrait of Arashi  
  
The dirt and grime clung to her skin as cold eyes of fear stared into the face of the woman. Her gaze was returned with a soft smile and a clean hand.  
  
Kishuu Arashi had been brought up by no-one. She had survived the elements when her parents had abandoned her and left her on the street to die at a mere seven years of age.  
  
One year later, on her birthday, Arashi sees the first signs of meat in a year. Her hair matted with grass and pieces of garbage lay limp and lifeless around her shoulders. Her eyes glinted with a fiery passion to stay alive. Her small round face was greyed and scuffed with mud dirt and sand of the roads that she had voluntarily swept for a clean place to sleep.  
  
She looked down at her small hands, seemingly frail until she pulls a glittering dagger from her palm. It was all she had to protect herself during cold nights on the street.  
  
Her feet were bleeding from walking hot days and cold nights with no small shoes to protect a small girls small white feet. The days she had rummaged through garbage bins and refuge sites had made their mark on the soles of her feet, her arms and her legs.  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
"Is it worth eating with the vermin in the garbage just to stay alive?"  
  
She looked into the eyes of the woman. She seemed kind, sympathetic and sincere. There was surprise at hat young Kishuu had just said.  
  
"You are destined for greater things Arashi chan"  
  
"A…ra…shi" she looked at the woman again.  
  
It had been a long time since she had heard her name spoken in such a level and gentle tone.  
  
"You have skills... you will use them in the battle of the apocalypse"  
  
As the blade emerged from Arashi's palm, she showed the woman the dagger.  
  
"These skills?" She threatened. Who was this woman that thought Arashi would trust her so easily. Although Arashi was the one with the dagger, she was still afraid.  
  
The woman shook her head and offered her hand.  
  
Arashi took it, feeling the security if the woman's faith in her as they walked away from what would have been that night's meal.  
  
-----------At the Ise shrine---------  
  
The sun lit the room with the warm mid-afternoon sun as Arashi had tea with the woman.  
  
"You are destined to fight with six others to decide the fate of the Earth. After I have trained you until you are as powerful as you can be, you will go to meet a dream seer in Tokyo. Her name is Hinoto and she is the one who will be rallying you and the others. This may be a lot to take at the moment but….these are the things you need to know. I am sorry".  
  
The woman smiled her warm smile again, trying to lighten the heavy news she had just given the young girl. Arashi did not return the smile. It was the same smile that her parents had given her before they departed from her life.  
  
She remained business like as she asked:  
  
"Why me?"  
  
The woman looked at her fondly as she said:  
  
"You don't need to know all that just yet. For now, I will be training you. You will be very powerful you know? And that dagger will become a sword as you grow".  
  
After they finished their tea, the woman led Arashi around the temple.  
  
Arashi bathed and then the woman sat her down and combed Arashi's flowing black hair into a silky shadow of darkness.  
  
AN:Please review  
  
There will be more 


	2. Ninth Birthday

AN:I have taken your reviews on board and i hope i have done better.   
  
And finally i sincerely hopeyou enjoy it.  
  
Excuse it if its a load of garbage.  
  
Disclaimer: The basic concept of this story came ot me via the Clamp team   
  
--- Arashi's 9th birthday-----  
  
The room was small but big enough for the growing girl that Arashi was.  
  
The sun was setting outside giving the room a glow of the pink of the petals of a lily.  
  
Arashi was reading the scriptures when she heard a knock at the door but decided to ignore it.  
  
The knock came again and again but the only reply was silence.   
  
It was often that Arashi did this. After a day's training with strangers, she often retreated to her room to spend time with her thoughts.  
  
Arashi's thoughts wandered to her time withher parents.  
  
She remembered her earlier birthdays and how they would come to her room at dawn to wish her a happy birthay.   
  
Waking up to find boxes of gifts at the end of her bed and her eyes would light up with joy.  
  
She was only young..what did she know.   
  
Why did they abandon me?   
  
She thought back to all the times she had stormed away to her room only to hear the quiet chuckles of her parents at her stubborness.  
  
Sitting and crying in her room if her had not provided her with the attention she wanted.  
  
Maybe she had forced them to leave this earth.  
  
Arashi often went to sleep only to have nightmares which would chase her into consciousness in a cold sweat and heart pounding.  
  
Her dreams led her to where rats would plague her, searching her body to see if there was any sign of death on her.   
  
Her parents would watch with disgusted looks as they would finally see what the rats would find.  
  
Her faith had died.  
  
In other dreams, her mother would come to speak to her,kissing her forehead and soothing her with her voice. In Arashi's dreams, they would just sit, and be together.  
  
She had always had a closer bond with her mother.   
  
The knocking seized as Kaede entered the room.  
  
"Arashi chan? Daijobo desuka?"  
  
She walked in to sit at the end of Arashi's bed.  
  
Arashi took in her appearance once more and yet everytime she saw her, she seemed to become more like her mother....or was it that she remembered less and less of her mother.   
  
There was genuine concern in the woman's eyes as she repeated her question.  
  
Arashi sighed an decided to finally speak. It had been a year since they had met and since then, Arashi and been speaking in mono-syllabic sentences.   
  
The little girl couldnt hold on to her thoughts for any longer and so she began.  
  
'Kaede san.....My dagger has not grown. I wont be able to protect myself or any others.  
  
I have dreams...nightmares...and icant control what happens in them. Theres no order to them....and they all end the same way'  
  
Arashi looked down to the end of the bed to where Kaede sat but there were no wrapped boxes of gifts.  
  
'Arashi chan...........dont be afraid. You're growing up and this will be difficult for you now, but you will grow to understand your dreams. your dreams are a reflection of your feelings.  
  
Once you understand your feelings, you will be able to control them. And oneday, you will find that your powers will grow.  
  
You must have faith arashi chan'  
  
She took Arashi into her arms and embraced her as a mother when she finds her lost daughter.  
  
Arashi returned the embrace, finally feeling trust for someone, a mother figure.  
  
Over the last year, as her training began, no matter how much the other priestesses tried to help her, she flinched at their touch.  
  
However with Kaede it was different.  
  
Kaede had brought her away from a world of poverty and brought her into the world where she was loved and praised.  
  
'O kaa san' Arashi whispered to herself.  
  
Kaede looked at her and smiled.  
  
'Arashi chan...i love you as my own daughter and you are part of me. But you must understand.   
  
One day, you will depart from this shrine and me, you will remember me only as one of many who have aided you on your way to fulfilling your destiny.'  
  
A lone tear coursed down Arashi's cheek into Kaede's crisp kimono.  
  
She wept not of grief but out of the intense emotion she felt welling up inside her.  
  
Was it happiness?  
  
Was it sorrow for the past or was it trust.  
  
AN: Better?   
  
For yankidee-do not fear, i was going to bring in the whole foreshadowing thing. But not just yet-she's only nine  
  
Thanks for the reviews guys. 


	3. Tenth Birthday

AN: Happy reading!

* * *

Tenth Birthday  
  
Over the past year, Arashi had been training and getting stronger day by day.  
  
After beginning to trust Kaede, arashi found that she could train with no-one else.   
  
As the training hours increased, Arashi felt the power build inside her; but only when Kaede was there did she not produce the sword of the ISe Shrine. 

Without Kaede, Arashi's fighting became sluggish and immotivated.  
She began to feel dependant on Kaede's moral support and training and this began to worry Kaede.  
  
On Arashi's birthday, Kaede did not come to her room. She was discussing this dilemma with a fellow priestess, Harumi.  
  
"Bringing Arashi chan to this shrine was the only thing to do in order to develop her powers. How else would she have been able to fulfill her destiny?" Kaede questioned.  
  
"Her destiny wasnt only to help Kamui. Kaede san,you must understand that she was meant to come here. We have our own destinies to fulfill."  
  
"That may be true, however...she has become like a daughter to me. Over the last two years, we have managed to create a bond--" Kaede was interrupted by Harumi saying:  
  
"You were not meant to do this-it is not written that it would be this way. We were meant to mould her into a woman of great spiritual prowess and give her into the hands of another. She hasnt been able to train with me the past few months you know?Her dependancy on you is only going to cause hindrance to her growth."

Harumi's words caused Kaede to think with her mind rather than her heart. Since Arashi had arrived, she had done little of this.  
  
"I have done nothing....you know that just as well as me Harumi san"  
  
"She wont have you in the battle. You know what the old stargazer has said- WE will not be the ones with her. You have to let her go. He has mentioned that her protector isunderhis care at the moment, and understands his destiny. Why cant you let Arashi san do the same?"  
  
".....You are right.....I'll give her the news that from now, you willbeher trainer and...she and i will have to meet less."  
  
There was a small gasp and both Harumi and Kaede turned to look towards the door.  
  
A small pair of feet ran over cold marble stone, from outside the room.  
  
Arashi ran from the door crying at what she had heard.   
  
After all this time, she had finally began to put her faith in someone and now they didnt want her anymore.  
  
It had only been two years but as her hot tears stormed down her cheeks Arashi felt a sense of degression in her heart as the walls began to build up again.   
  
She ran into her room locking the door shut behind her.  
  
Throwing herself down onto her bed, Arashi choked back tears of anguish and hurt. There came the soft knocking at the door again.  
  
_'I wont fall into her trap this time'_ Arashi thought. Seeing her open window, Arashi saw her chance for escape.  
  
Creeping across her room, she climbed onto the windowsill and onto the tree outside.   
  
Down the tree the small girl struggled making sakura petals flutter to the ground.  
  
As she hit the ground,she broke into a run.   
  
Away from the shrine, past the gates and down the track towards the town.  
  
---Arashi reaches the town---  
  
Cheeks dry and heart racing, Arashi slowed down to sit at her old hang out-the dumpster in the dark alley. There was man huddled in the corner of the alleyway and rats had collected around him. The stench radiating from him was overwhelming, but still, Arashi remained where she was.  
Looking at her hands, the same way she had two years ago, she realised how far she had come.   
  
There was no dirt trapped in the cracks of her hand but her hands glowed white as she drew the small sword out of her hand.   
  
_'This is how its going to be and how its always been'_ she thought. Arashi reminisced about her time at the Ise shrine wondering whether she could ever return there.   
  
Whether they were searching for her. If they even wanted her to return.   
  
The rattling breath of the beggar quickened as he saw the blade glittering in the light.  
  
Arashi winced in disgust that she was voluntarily returning to such a life.  
  
Closing her eyes, Arashi leant back on the wall only to feel something sharp sticking into her back. She turned to feel the wall then her back.  
  
Touching the obi of her kimono, Arashi felt something. She pulled the object into the light to have a closer look, only to find it was a gift.  
  
_'Tanjyobi omedeto Arashi chan' Kaede san.  
_  
Arashi unwrapped it to find a little doll with some okashi.  
  
There was a little note that read.   
  
_'I might be a little late this evening.I hope you find this while you're waiting and dont get too hungry without me'_  
  
Feeling her tears begin to fall again, Arashi smiled.   
  
She really did care. Even though she wasnt physically there with her..she made sure that Arashi wouldnt feel alone.  
  
Alighting on the ground, Arashi put the little box of sweets where the beggar man sat. His eyes glinted out of the darkness as Arashi bowed out of respect towards him.  
  
She walked away from the alley way, and back home.

* * *

AN: Any suggestions for future burthdays are welcome. Anything you'd like to see happening, just say -in a review - and ill try and slip it in somewhere. 


	4. Eleventh Birthday

AN:This really is a little mushy and a bit static but i sudddenly had like a breakthrough as to how i could fill out this chapter and well i just wrote it.

* * *

I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Arashi had made two friends during that year.  
  
It started when she began school.   
  
Being a maiden of the Ise Shrine gave Arashi instant popularity. However Arashi could not trust so easily.  
  
One day, during her break, she had sat on the school grounds reading the scriptures as a wind picked up and carried the sheets of paper away and out of her grasp.  
  
As she chased the papers, her hair ran into her face obscuring her vision and yet she still continued to chase the paper. As the wind stopped blowing, Arashi reached for the fallen sheets, seeing that they had fallen at the feet of another. She looked into the face of the child and saw a girl of similar age with hair as dark as the bark of a tree and skin as pure as the lilies that cause the surface of waters to tremble at their touch.   
  
The girl began to giggle.  
  
Arashi glared at her to which the girl only giggled further.  
  
She pouted as Arashi refused to join in.  
  
"Ooh whats wrong? A little smile didnt hurt anyone"  
  
She thrust her hand out towards Arashi saying  
  
"Watashi wa Yuri-san desu! Onamaewa?!"  
  
Arashi mumbled her name in reply.  
  
That was the day that Arashi made her first friend. They would play together or more accurately, Yuri would play with Arashi. Yuri would often get carried away in her jokes and laughter that she would forget what she was doing and hurt herself. Arashi, although stern and serious, always "nursed" Yuri.  
  
Yuri would fall and begin to wail as she would stare at the scratch on her arm. Arashi would drop her books and rush to her aid with bandaids and creams. They were the closest of friends until Arashi accepted another into her heart.  
  
She was called Yumi and she was much like Arashi. That was one of the things that had drawn them together. It was one day when Yuri had fallen ill and was being taken care of by her mother, that Arashi had decided to read in the library of the school.   
  
Sitting at the hard oak table was Arashi, eyes flying across the pages and pages turning every few seconds. Since she had taken part in a friendship with Yuri, Arashi had missed a lot of the reading that she was meant to be doing in training for the apocalypse. Kaede was also unhappy with Arashi's lack of concentration during training and, although she wouldnt admit it to herself, Arashi's loss of dependance on Kaede's evening talks.   
  
As she read, she failed to notice a girl sitting opposite of her watching her read.  
  
"Sono hon wa totemo omoshiroi desune?"  
  
Arashi looked up in surprise saying:  
  
"H-hai...you have read this?"  
  
"Mmm..its good, a little difficult for some but..i spend so much time here, ive read almost everything". The girl smiled.  
  
"I'm Yumi by the way.."  
  
"Oh. ....er Gomen..i'm Arashi"  
  
This was the start of Arashi's second frienship. Her relationship with Yumi had caused her to strike a balance between work and play.  
  
She would work in the library and finish her works with Yumi and then go out to play with Yuri until sunset.  
  
This continued for months and made a very happy and content Arashi.  
  
On the first of September, Arashi closed her books in the library with Yumi, and began to hurry out to play with Yuri.  
  
"Wait! where are you going?" Called Yumi as Arashi began to fly down the stairs of the library.  
  
Arashi, paused and looked up towards Yumi, thinking how rude she must have appeared to Yumi, always rushing away to see Yuri.  
  
"Would you like to come with me? I'm going to see a friend. I'm sure you'll love her"  
  
And together they went to meet Yuri by the swings in the courtyard of the school.  
  
The three became inseperable and went to and from school together. Yuri and Yumi always led Arashi back to the temple before going home themselves.  
  
Often, Harumi would see Kaede by the window of Arashi's room looking down to see Arashi, Yumi and Yuri frolicking in youthful joy around the base of the sakura tree.  
  
Arashi had finally found herself. Being around people she could feel comfortable around allowed her to open up more. She found herself wishing things could stay the same forever and they did.  
  
Until a month before Arashi's birthday.  
  
Skipping out to meet Yumi in the library, Arashi entered to find Yuri and Yumi whispering in earnest. Arashi sat down with them and smiling, whispered:  
  
"Whats all the whispering about?"  
  
"Oh..its...well its nothing really. After we dropped you off at the temple i went to Yumi's house and we watched this film and it was sooooooo good and Yumi started crying when Toyo died. Well Toyo's th--" Yuri rambled until she was cut off by Arashi.  
  
"Yumi? You invited her to your house? Why didnt you invite me?"  
  
"Well..it was really a spur of the moment thing. She just came around after we left the temple. You dont mind do you?"  
  
"O..ummm...no-ofcourse not. Why would i?" Arashi answered although she felt just as alone as she had arrived at the shrine.  
  
Over the course of that month. Yuri's visits to Yumi's house becamemore frequent as did the whispered conversations in the library, in school and even inthe courtyard where they used to play.  
  
On Arashi's birthday, she went to school once again to find the two whispering on the bench.  
  
As Arashi walked up towards them, Yuri turned to look at her but actually looked right through her.  
  
They were giggling by the time Arashi arrived and Arashi asked what the joke was.  
  
"Oh..you wouldnt know. You just had to be there" Yumi responded and resumed her conversation with Yuri.  
  
Arashi turned her back and began to walk away. Away from the school, past the courtyard and back towards the temple.  
  
She refused to cry although she felt as though her heart was being torn apart and handed into the hands of others only to share in their mirth. She walked through the temple towards her room.Drawing the curtains and laying down on her bed, Arashi found her tears falling hard and fast.  
  
She was all alone again. Nobody had even remembered her birhtday. As she stared at the ceiling, her vision blurred with her tears and emotions.  
  
Curling up into the foetal position, Arashi found a package by her pillow. Sitting up and unwrapping it, she found a black fan with gold and red embelishment.  
  
Opening the fan, a little note fluttered into her lap.  
  
_"I know i'm spoiling you Arashi chan with these gifts. But just remember-I'll always be there for you--Kaede san"_

* * *

AN: A little weird iknow but i just decided i would write and so i did. It probably isnt everyone's cup of tea but i thought it was sweet.


	5. Twelfth Birthday

AN: Next chapter-thank you for your reviews mdears.  
  
I'm just updating frequently now because my wonderful exams are over  
  
This chapter is a bit shorter but lets see how it goes ey?  
  
On with the chapter!

* * *

**Twelfth birthday**  
  
After having a turbulent year leading up to her eleveth birthday, Arashi had become bitter and cold when it came to making friends. The walls enclosing her heart had become higher and harder to pass.  
  
With ending friendships, the now growing Arashi focussed completely heart, mind,soul and strength on her powers and role in the final battle.  
  
Arashi was now an outsider to all the other children at school.   
  
By losing her closest friends, Arashi had no-one to bring out her youthful, warm and child-like side. She was forced to mature, and mature she did. But fast, perhaps even too fast for her own good.  
  
Arashi trained more with Kaede and they remained as close as ever. Kaede would always take time out of her duties and make sure Arashi took breaks from training so that they could talk. So that Arashi wouldn't go into overdrive and go into self destruction mode.   
  
Although Arashi remained as steely as ever, her relationship with Kaede grew closer once more after a year of what seemed like separation. Arashi would find herself remembering in her darkest moments that Kaede would always be there for her.  
  
_"But just remember-I'll always be there for you--Kaede san"_  
  
Arashi's sword had grown also and although Arashi had excelled enormously, this shocked Kaede. Arashi's lack of physical strength compared to the sword worried her. Arashi could not handle the power that exuded from it and often found herself passing out during training when trying to wield the sword. The power overwhelmed Arashi during trainig sessions after which she generally had to retire to her sleeping quarters.   
  
Kaede and Harumi had both noticed that Arashi's sword grew as her emotions mounted. Arashi had started that year with so much disappointment and loneliness in her heart that the sword had grew faster than her physical strength had.

* * *

On her twelfth birthday, Arashi sat in the centre of the Ise shrine by the fountain. 

The water trickled out of the fountain and into the stone pool causing the still water to dance as falling water created a chorus of sound in the cold silence of the courtyard. Sitting at the edge of the courtyard, Arashi watched the water in the cool light of the blue moon allowing her thoughts to wander to the farthest corners of her mind.  
  
She thought of what the future could possibly hold for her, why she was chosen and had such skills if her parents could not even save themselves from death. How could she possibly help save the world if she couldnt even fight without having to rest soon after.  
  
With a small whisper the sword grew out of Arashi's palm, glimmering and glinting in the light. In the blade Arashi saw the reflection of a young girl, uncertainties growing and hopes and dreams of a better time.   
  
_'This is not what im meant to become. Doubt is only the first step to fear and ..and fear is not a feature of a powerful fighter.'_ she sighed as she turned her gaze towards the stars.  
  
_'There lies the woman i must become. Its going to take time to become ...... and to live up to my name.....the tempest'._  
  
The moon arrived in its supreme glory as it passed out from behind a cloud. The glow illuminating the courtyard even more, causing the water to appear as molten silver shimmering in motion. The stars seemed to shine even brighter with the moon's presence causing the sky to glitter with small diamonds.  
  
_'Is this a sign for the future?'_ She thought as the moon passed behind another cloud. She felt a shiver run up her spine as she withdrew the sword.   
  
There had been few moments that Arashi had allowed herself a moment of peace and serenity. As it was her birthday, she felt she could accept one evening of indulgence of her soul.  
  
Leaving the courtyard, Arashi walked back to the sakura tree below her room. Using the knots in the trunk, Arashi climbed up into the tree. She sat down where the branches split, surrounded by the feather-light petals of the blossoms. Arashi breathed in the sweet scent and the deep silence that enveloped her. Closing her eyes, Arashi accepted her world as she was.

Her life was not always going to be easy it seemed, she would deal with losses and grievances and yet also,there would be moments such as these. Moments where the whole world would fall away and there would just be Arashi.   
  
Arashi didnt know how much time had passed as she lay there in the sakura tree but by the time she left, she felt her mind, body and spirit refreshed and awakened to a new day and a new year.

* * *

AN: A bit more contemplative but hmmm...whatever -you may review if you please 


	6. Thirteenth Birthday

AN: Do review my dears. It was reviews that had kept me happy for so long.....  
  
Help!   
  
flails arms!  
  
and here we go!!

* * *

Arashi spent the last year much like the way she had spent her twelfth birthday.  
  
She spent more moments in quiet solitude with none other than her thoughts to accompany her.  
  
Arashi often sat people-watching from the sakura tree outside her bedroom. Weaving stories around the lives of the people that passed the temple gates. However there was one who always caught her eye.  
  
She would sit in the tree at the same time, every friday morning and watch him pass.  
  
He was tall, slender and had a lean muscular build. His dark hair ruffled by the wind as he carried what seemed to be his briefcase to work every morning. He seemed young, about nineteen years old and yet there was a look of urgency and wisdom behind his eyes.   
  
Each friday, he would pass and Arashi's eyes would follow him, her heart beat quickening with the hope that one day he would pass at the gates and look straight back at her. But every week ended in the same way with her gaze unreturned.  
  
It was one wednesday that arashi was in her room, brandishing her sword ahead of her, trying to choreograph a set of moves with the sword, when the sound of knocking interrupted the click of the hilt against her hand and the swish as the blade slicing through the air.  
  
"Come in!" Arashi called, expecting to see Kaede's face peer around the door. She was the only one who ever actually visited her, not to methion the only one who knocked.  
  
As was customary, Kaede's face peeked around the door revealing a radiant smile. She stepped into the room greeting Arashi.  
  
"Konnichiwa Arashi san." Her brief smile faded however faded and her expression turned stern as she continued:  
  
"I thought i told you not to go about doing fight sequences with that sword in your room. That is for the training sessions only and you know that you could hurt yourself", a note of concern creeping into her voice. Arashi began to stare at her feet guiltily for causing Kaede cause for worry.   
  
"However, we will speak of this later as it seems you will have a new teacher today" Kaede resumed.  
  
Arashi looked up sharply, the words slipping out before a thought:  
  
"New teacher? but why? i thought i was getting to be quite good"  
  
"Yes....you were. But there are things Harumi and I cannot teach you and for this we have called in a specialist. Change out of your kimono, he will meet you in the training yard in ten minutes. Constant vigilance Arashi, he will not be as easy on you as we have been". And with that, Kaede left the room.  
  
_"HE?"_ Arashi thought.  
  
As she dressed, she thought of all the other men that had passed through the temple. They had all been spiritual leaders or specialists in meditation and soul purification etc. However, Kaede and Harumi were perfectly capable of mastering those subjects. Only one person flickered into Arashi's mind.  
  
_'No....it couldnt be...ogh.........im just getting hysterical now. Must be the heat'_ she thought as she pulled on her socks, feeling the tips of her ears growing hot involuntarily.  
  
She proceeded to the training yard and saw him standing in the corner. His back was turned but she could recognise him anywhere. She felt herself beginning to feel uncomfortable and just as she felt to turn and leave, he spoke.  
  
"Hello..you must be young Arashi san."  
  
He was wearing the traditional white baggy trousers and a tunic tied at the waste with a black belt. His eyes alight with energy and his voice courteous as he stepped towards her. Arashi began to feel herself lose her cool as she stood before him, the colour beginning to rise in her face.  
  
Slightly uncomfortable at her lack of response, he laughed:  
"Dont worry, i wont bite" 

To which Arashi half heartedly laughed nervously.  
  
"Ok...umm....let me introduce myself and then maybe you will feel more comfortable yes? Well my name is Soudai and i will be your new teacher. As you have gotten older, Kaede san has decided that its time for you to have a sword trainer to teach you to move with your sword with proper formations. So here i am!"  
  
Arashi smiled. He drew his sword and so their first lesson began.  
  
At every meeting, Arashi felt more and more at ease with him and found her face ablaze less often. They would train for five hours every wednesday and they would end their lessons with a bow and Arashi's exit while he collected his things.   
  
It was after several months of training that Arashi felt her adoration towards Soudai weaken.   
  
At first she felt herself burn up when he touched her hand, motioning her to move the sword and her body in a different way in order to defend and yet attack in unison. But once he lapsed into teaching in a military fashion, Arashi felt as though he didnt see her as a person, but merely a fighting machine. He even suggested once to Kaede to increase Arashi's working hours.

He was declined.   
  
The advantage of his teaching was that Arashi now moved with a fresh swiftness with her weapon. Her movements became sharper and yet more fluid simultaneously.  
  
On her thirteenth birthday, she had her final lesson with Soudai.   
  
As she was about to leave, he stopped her, saying:  
"Arashi san, you have improved enormously over the year and, i rarely do this for one of my students.... But-" Handing her a box wrapped in dark black tissue with a baby blue bow he smiled.  
  
"Open it" he insisted.  
  
As she pulled the bow away and lifted the lid, inside she saw a string of beads. They glowed back at her, reflecting the colours of their surroundings.   
  
"Just a little memento of me for the future. They're ornamental beads of onyx stone and you can wrap them around the hilt of the sword if you want or whatever."  
  
He paused with a frown on his face.  
  
"I know ive been hard on you Arashi san. But..well..as its your birthday... and our last session...well ..... yknow"  
  
"Thank you" Arashi replied, looking into his face and allowing his eyes to lock with hers. Her wide dark eyes was often considered discerning, her gaze boring iinto the mind of the beholder. This was obviously also the opinion of Soudai as he turned away.

She retreated from the courtyard, leaving a stunned Soudai in her wake.

* * *

AN: Thanks muchly for your reviews people. they are evry much welcome  
click the button below-next to submit review? yup thats the one! go ahead! you know you feel like it!

FYI: i know i mention a training yard and courtyard-the context explains it-i mean cmon!they cant train in a courtyard where theres a massive fountain duh there are 2 yards! A court yard and a training yard-get it?

hehe

youll understand in the sentence anyway  
i look forward to reading your reviews!and thank you for your time  
there will be more  
do not fear  
i got a plan for future chappies-but ideas are welcome!


	7. Fourteenth Birthday

AN: This chapter is a lot shorter purely because i cant think dammit! i dont have to have a massive even occurring in every single year of her life do i?  
  
gyargh!  
  
On with the story i guess fumes silently beneath fringe

* * *

Another year passed, and Arashi's motions had become graceful yes, but other than that, little had changed. There was little movement in Arashi's life and this caused her to grow restless. She was a young adult now, and the fact that she wasn't being treated as one was beginning to agitate her. There was a lack of excitement at the Ise Shrine. It was like the calm before the storm. She felt as though something beig was going to happen, but the uncertainty of what it was, began pester Arashi.  
  
Arashi had returned to being the quiet "type" and this suited her best. Although, because she was so quite and introverted, the people around her perceived her to be satisfied with her current state of being. And this, she was not.   
  
On her fourteenth birthday, a letter arrived at the temple.   
  
It was addressed to Arashi, however it was Kaede who broke the seal.  
  
The letter was formal, sealed with red wax and the symbol stamped into it was that of the Kouya Temple. Kaede's breath caught in her throat as she proceeded to opening the letter.   
  
The paper was crisp between her fingers as Kaede read the letter by the towering black gates that seperated her and her maidens from the outside world.   
  
The letter held instructions from the Stargazer from the Kouya Temple.  
  
**_To Arashi San.  
  
I hope you are in the best of health. I hear that you have progressed incredibly under the wing of Kaede san and Harumi san. I understand they treat you well.   
  
I have kept my eye on you young Arashi san, following your progress in the stars my dear. I assume you already know about your destiny but you probably know very little about me and are wondering why i am writing to you.  
  
Well let me introduce myself. Most people simply refer to me as the old stargazer, but those close to me call me ojii san. I also enjoy the consumption of bean filled buns, however one of my monks also has a fascination with them.  
  
I am one who is quite similar to your Kaede san as i have another of the seals in my care. He is still young, but just like you, his powers have grown immensely over the last year. He has become as a grandson to me, just as you have become a daughter to Kaede san. I must explain to you your destiny, as it is important for you to know. You may be young, but it is an integral part of your future.  
  
I interpret stars to understand the past, present and future. The stars do not lie Arashi san, and this is how i know what is to happen for Japan.  
  
_**At this point Kaede felt her tears begin to prick at her eyes. She noticed that the old monk's writing had become shakey at this point and the words were blurred. It seemed that the stargazer's tears had stained the page as he wrote his letter. She read on:  
  
**_There is no other way to make this easier for you than to simply state the facts Arashi san.   
  
You will be fighting with six others. A fire caster, a wind caster, the thirteenth head of the Sumeragi clan, the boy that isat my temple and a girl from the Mitsumine shrine and your Kamui.   
  
He has a tempestuous character, much as yourself, but he has the power to determine the future of this Earth. Fighting alongside these, you will be able to save and protect all those that you love and care for. Your destination is Tokyo and you must unite with your fellow seals within the next few years Arashi san. It is vital that you travel there as soon as possible to meet with the one they call the Dream Gazer, Princess Hinoto. She will take you from there. Your learning journey is a long andtreacherous one. You must connect with your soul in order to be open to the new way of being in Tokyo. Tokyo is a big city Arashi, and things will not be as easy as they have been at the Ise Shrine  
  
As you have probably already estimated, you will grow to become a powerful woman, however your heart will not be so easily touched. I know that recently, you had a fondness for one, but what you will feel in the future with another, will be ten times more compelling and passionate than what you have already felt.   
  
This story will not end with a happy ending unfortunately. This man that you will love with all your being, will return this passion, however the love that ensnares you both will ultimately be fatal.   
  
I am sorry Arashi san. But now, it is up to you what to do with your future. I wish you the best of luck.  
  
Ojii san   
_**  
Closing the letter, Kaede headed towards Arashi's room.   
  
_'I know that Harumi will object to this. but i cannot bring myself to tell her. This will have to do'  
_  
Slipping the letter beneath Arashi's door, she left, weeping bitter tears of compassion and mourning.  
  
_'My dear Arashi,if only this didnt have to happen to you.......if only - we'd work it out now, if only.......we'll be strong, we've got to keep on holding on'_

* * *

((AN: that If only bit is from Outlandish, If only, Bread and Barrels of water album))  
  
So my dears, how did you find it?its shorter yes, but i felt that it should be as such   
  
shuffles from foot to foot.  
  
ANYWAY!do review! mweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 


	8. Fifteenth Birthday

Disclaimer: you know the drill  
  
AN: Firstly i wanna thank everyone for reviewing because-as you all know-reviews are a wonderful thing   
  
I'd like to address some reviews at the end of this chapter so that i can just get on with writing this story  
  
::runs around screaming::  
  
Chapter AHOY!!!!

* * *

**Fifteenth Birthday**  
  
Arashi was now fifteen and not so much of a child anymore. After receiving the letter from Kouya Temple, Arashi had become more anxious about her future.   
  
Couldnt she simply remain with Kaede at the temple and never leave?  
  
During the last year, Arashi began to develop into a young woman. Her body went through changes that at first frightened her, but after reassuring talks with Kaede, Arashi managed to get a hold of herself. Her hair was as a waterfall tumbling down her back, and her skin was as pure as the untouched snow. Her body had taken on a willowy appearance; strong and yet featherlike movements.  
  
Her evening talks with Kaede had increased and their bond grew tighter once more. Arashi was a blooming teenager and it was Kaede who held her hand throughout her change.   
  
Arashi had also stopped wearing the traditional costume of the Ise Shrine. Kaede had felt that if Arashi went out in her kimono, perhaps one of her future opponents would come and try to destroy her in advance. Kaede presented her with a simple school girl uniform after her fourteenth brithday, assuming that this would allow her to "blend in" with other children her age.  
  
During this transformation, Arashi's mind had also caught up with the changes of her body. Since contemplating in the courtyard in the moonlight when she turned twelve, Arashi had increased her hours of meditation and so, had learnt to harness her emotions. In doing so, she had with drawn further into her shell, only ever allowing Kaede to see her true self. Her power had grown also, and this showed through the sharpness of her eyes, and her penetrating stare, that was no more the glare of a child, but of a woman.  
  
Due to Arashi's new appearance, when she walked the streets, she would often notice boys stopping in their tracks just to double take and see the dramatic beauty she had become but this was not appreciated by Arashi. They would stop and gawp at her as though she were merely a body without a soul. Others would even attempt to speak to her, only to find that they would stumble and fall over their words as her icy glare would freeze them on the spot.  
  
On her fifteenth birthday, Harumi sent Arashi to the local store to pick up some inks. The man in the store simply handed her the small package saying  
  
" Take it as a gift for a beautiful girl. But..what will i get in return?" he reached forward to touch her hand, however Arashi was too quick for him. Grabbing the package away from his grasp, she stepped back.  
  
She saw in his eyes what she often saw in men's eyes. Expectation. They expected something from her, merely for being who she was and because of this Arashi was never quite comfortable with the men in her town. They had changed from who they were when she was younger. They didnt see her any longer as the child of the temple. But a woman wrapped in an engima which they were tempted to rip away.   
  
Arashi had learnt to cope with men's expectations simply by avoiding them, but at times like in the ink store, it was not so easy.  
  
She found it easy to stop their stares, and their speech, however when they reached for more, Arashi found herself flustered with disgust she felt within her for men.

* * *

That evening was spent with Kaede san. Kaede had again come to Arashi's room to comb her hair. Taking this moment, Arashi decided to tell Kaede of her feelings for the future. She had never discussed the letter from the Kouya Temple with her, knowing that Kaede already had knowledge of the contents of that envelope.  
  
"Kaede san?"  
  
"mm?"  
  
"That letter from the Kouya Temple last year........it mentioned that i would fall in love?" 

The words tumbling out from her mouth before she could think about what impact this would have on Kaede.   
  
At that moment, Kaede's comb stopped half way down the length of Arashi's hair.  
  
"Arashi san..i knew you would have questions about that letter, i .... i just expected them sooner i guess. Go on..tell me whatever doubts you may have."  
  
This time gathering her thoughts, Arashi replied:  
  
"Well...the letter, it said that i would have a fatal love with a man in the future. But... how will i know when it happens? There are many men that approach me in the street, but ... they are not the kind that i will fall in love with. I have yet to meet a man who doesnt expect something of me. How do i know that this fatal attraction i have is not simply that, an attraction?"  
  
"...Those are some difficult questions. It seems you have been wondering about this for a long time."   
  
Arashi nodded in response. Sighing, Kaede put the comb down and turned to Arashi's reflection in the mirror.  
  
"Trust me Arashi san. Destiny has a way of unravelling itself in the least expected ways. The man that the old stargazer mentioned.....he is not your average man, and what you feel for him will be true love. So do not concern yourself over things that are not of a present danger." She resumed combing Arashi's hair.  
  
"But... "  
  
"No buts Arashi san.."  
  
They sat in silence from then on.   
  
Kaede was yet having difficulty comprehending Arashi's future. She refused to accept it as she still believed that Arashi was only a child, kept at the temple to be protected from external dangers.  
  
After finishing combing Arashi's hair, Kaede left the room.  
  
Little did she know that thoughts of her destiny had not yet left Arashi's enquiring mind.  
  
_'How can i fall in love if...if no man can withstand my wrath. Who is it that will be able to make the walls around myheart tumble with a single smile? And if there is a man that can succeed at this..how can it be fatal?'_

* * *

AN: ok so its a bit weird again but there we go.  
  
As for reviews. Thank you all soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much.  
  
Big hugs to you all.  
  
Fallen rain: i have mentioned Arashi learning the scriptures and meditation teachers crossing the Temple in earlier chapters. I did not feel that this had to be pursued further than that. :)   
  
As i said before as well guys, i will be foreshadowing Sorata, but not really conspicuously because you have to remember Arashi's reaction when Sorata told her that she was his chosen one.  
  
Seneti: Thanks for your reviews egging me on to continue-they really help  
  
Hokuto chan: i know that the first chapter is feom the manga, but the story has to start somewhere right?  
  
And there we have it. There will be more-just a couple more reviews and that will get me started on the next chappie ;)  
  
Go on! CLick it!   
  
**CLICK IT!**


	9. Sixteenth Birthday

AN:Read and enjoy and have a nice day.

* * *

**Sixteenth Birthday**  
  
On her sixteenth birthday, Arashi was found walking through her town towards the Temple. She walked with a brisk pace and her skirt fluttered in rhythm with her hair.  
  
"Aaaah....Arashi chan-sweet sixteen ne?"  
  
Arashi turned to see the speaker of such words. All motion seized as she stared through the young man, her hair was the sole thing that moved as it settled after her pivoting towards him.  
  
Drawing her sword beside her, she glared at the man. The sword was now fully grown and no longer had the glittering shine it had in its youth. Instead, the sword had a dim electrical glint that went by unnoticed unless Arashi called forth its energy.  
  
The man trying to hold her gaze found beads of sweat forming on his forehead out of fear. He turned away from her and headed in the opposite direction instantaneously.  
  
Turning once more Arashi continued towards the Temple. Feeling the cobbles of the street beneath her feet made Arashi uncomfortable. She couldnt use her powers in public,she could endanger someone if not herself.  
  
She paused by the wooden gate outside the kendo club. Soudai had now taken up teaching students kendo and Arashi watched as he fought vigourously with his students, three at a time. Little had changed about him since Arashi had last seen him. In the midst of cornering a student against a tree,Soudai stopped and looked back at Arashi. He had a look of awe and wonder on his face, the look that would have once caused Arashi to blush uncontrollably, however now she just acknowledged his stare with a nod. He stood with his sword against the throat of a squirming student, his eyes wandering over this mysterious woman that had arrived on his threshold.  
  
After several long moments, Soudai broke his stare, noticing his student gasping for air at the tip of his sword.  
  
Returning to the Temple, Arashi passed the tall wrought iron gates, the white marble fountain in the courtyard and back out onto the grounds of the Temple.   
  
She sat by the gnarly roots of the sakura tree. The roots had grown out of the earth and had exposed themselves to the sunlight and erosion of the feet of young children. They were worn smooth and had a soft sheen and yet were knotted enough for one to sit quite comfortably in their embrace.   
  
Sakura petals wafted away from the tree dancing on the wind that had caught wisps of the young maiden's delicate hair, however thhe movement around her did not affect her as her gaze remained lowered and focussed on the sword. A glint ran up the sword almost as blue flames or electricity.  
  
Treasuring her moments of solitude, Arashi was on the move again. This time her journey was only as far as the training courtyard.  
  
Kaede sat waiting for her. She wore a white silk kimono, tyed in the worker's style and not in the ways of the latest fashions. Although, wrapped plainly, the design of the kimono did not reflect this. Along the bottom, there were mountains with fast flowing streams cascading into wide silver rivers that formed the hem. Along her collar, she had similar detailing in silver threads.  
  
"Arashi san...i think that the time has come for us to fight one another"  
  
Before Arashi had time to protest, Kaede had tossed Arashi a wooden pole and began running towards her.  
  
Seeing Kaede in fighting mode frightened Arashi and it seemed that everything seemed to be moving in slow motion.  
  
Kaede's fighting yell was drowned out in Arashi's ears by the pounding of her feet across the stone and Arashi's wooden stick cutting through the air as she drew it out in front of her.   
  
Failing to bring herself to use full force against Kaede, Arashi blocked all of her attacks with the pole.  
  
The knock of the wooden poles in contact broke the stillness of the yard as Arashi attempted to hold her off.  
  
After some time, Kaede stepped back.  
  
"You're holding back Arashi san. You are not using your power or attacking. This time, we will fight for real".  
  
Kaede returned to the wall of weaponry and chose a sword of similar size to Arashi's.  
  
Standing two metres away from Arashi, she bowed in traditional japanese fashion, and Arashi responded accordingly.  
  
Taking their fighting stances, Kaede said what sounded like a command and yet versed as a request:  
  
"Shall we begin?"  
  
Leaping towards eachother, they fought.  
  
Their clothing whirled around eachother and their swords clanged against eachother, Arashi constantly using her agility to evade Kaede's attacks. The metallic sounds of their fighting drew an audience of other Ise maidens sneaking in to see what was going on.   
  
The two women, unaware of their viewing public continued to battle.   
  
Kaede demonstrated classic technique, turning this way and that, using her back to block Arashi's attacks.  
  
Seeing this, Kishuu ran up against the opposite wall, using the momentum and the push of her feet to gain more power in the battle. She was determined not to call forth the power of the sword but to use her fighting style to defeat Kaede.   
  
However it was clear that Kaede would not be able to hold up much longer. Sensing this, Arashi intensified her attack to end the battle as soon as possible. Kaede, losing her composure began to attack wildly which only frustrated Arashi further.   
  
At that moment, Kaede began to stumble and seizing her moment, Arashi blew the sword out of Kaede's failing grip and took her to the floor with the tip of her sword against Kaede's chin.  
  
"I think that will be enough for today" Kaede said between breaths.  
  
Arashi, sheathing her sword, extended her hand to help Kaede to stand. The left the courtyard, together.

* * *

AN: well how was that?it was an attempt and i hope i did the fight scene justice.be kind with your reviews please :-)  
  
i just wanna give a special thanks to Jo-chan-anime cs that review definitely brightened my day.  
  
yes the sword concept did come from inuki because i felt that, yuzuriha and arashi both have swords, maybe they could have a similar idea behind it yknow?  
  
well there we have it-sixteen year old arashi. 


	10. Seventeenth Birthday

FYI: This chapter has two halves  
  
reason being-i didnt realise that Arashi was 17 when everything happned  
  
therefore i am having events that would have happened between 16 bday and 18th bday squished into one year  
  
bare with me-it should go ok :-)

* * *

It was only a few days after Arashi's sixteenth birthday, that Hinoto began calling the seven seals towards Tokyo.  
  
Gathering her few belongings, she said her goodbyes at the gate.   
  
"So the day as finally come..."  
  
"Kaede san--" Arashi started before Kaede interrupted her.  
  
"Thank you for everything you have done for us over such a long time. I am very grateful that i met you........Arashi san...It has been a long time since i combed your hair"  
  
Although fighting back tears, Arashi smiled.  
  
A moment from her past to begin a new future.  
  
The two women walked back towards the Temple, their bond never stronger and yet never closer to being broken.

* * *

Arashi was calm and serene as she stood in the elevator going down to the yumemi Hinoto's quarters.   
  
_What could she be like? Would she be able to read my every thought and anticipate my every move? Is this a trap from the opposing side?-i'd better be on guard._  
  
As she stepped out of the lift, Arashi was faced with the shutters which would slide back to reveal the dreamseer. The building was silent as Arashi faced her destiny.  
  
Before she was able to even knock the screens slid back to reveal two women, almost identical standing side by side. They appeared to be Hinoto's maidens as they were dressed in similar attire,standing back they allowed Arashi to enter.  
  
_'Why does a powerful dreamseer require two maidens? Is it that she is not as powerful as i estimated?_  
  
The room was completely darkened except for one area that was seperated off by a blind which was half down.Thhe light shone through making sharp straight lines along the mahogany floor.  
  
Walking forwards and raising the blind, Arashi saw a raised area bathed in a light seemed to come from nowhere and yet it had the pale blue glow of twilight.  
  
_"You have arrived..Kishuu Arashi"_ said a small voice. Looking around her, Arashi saw no-one. No one other than what seemed to be a doll on the platform.  
  
Hearing the faint tinkle of a bell, Arashi realised that the voice and bells had come from the "doll" which, after looking closer, she noticed was a woman.   
  
_'This must be Hinoto'  
_  
The woman sat barely moving on the platform dressed in white robes which seemed almost too big for her. Her silver water-like tresses were arranged around her in such a way that it almost appeared that the petite dream seer sat in a pool of molten silver. The light shone down on her as she spoke once more.  
  
_"You have arrived from the Ise Temple i understand. There are some things that you will learn quickly here. Do not be afraid..this will be your new home."_  
  
Her voice seemed to enter straight into Arashi's mind without travelling through the air. Hinoto was completely silent except for the occasional ring of the bells that were tyed to her hair.  
  
_She seems so desolate with nobody to love, only a duty to see dreams of the future. Appearing to have given everything up, movement, sight, touch in order to aid others in their quest. I can only pity her......a life without love is not worth living at all._  
  
_"You have no need to feel sympathy for me Arashi san...."_ her voice shaking with grief.  
  
Feeling inclined to do so, Arashi moved towards the platform to sit down beside Hinoto, taking care not to sit on her robes or hair.  
  
She took Hinoto's white hands into her own, feeling nostalgic of the first time that Kaede had taken her hand in the alley. Hinoto was disconnected and placed on a pedestool that she could not live up to. All she desired was someone to accept her into their heart, as someone worth protecting not for her capabilities but her.  
  
They looked at one another, Hinoto's drained white eyes to Arashi's cold gray. From that moment there was a mutual understanding between them.  
  
_"It seems you were well trained"_ Hinoto whispered into Arashi's mind.  
  
Releasing her hand, Arashi stood once more.  
  
"_As a seal you must learn to build a kekkai"_  
  
_"A barrier.."_  
  
_"Yes. I will try to teach you to the best of my ability. You need to channel your energy into your hands. Think of all those that you wish to protect Arashi san.."_  
  
Arashi stared at her hands, thinking of Kaede and all that she had done for herand her ambition to make her proud.  
  
"_Focus your mind on those that you love.."_  
  
Images of playing by the sakura tree and in the temple flashed through Arashi's mind and yet nothing came forth in her hands.  
  
_"..and the innocents that could suffer if you do not build this kekkai"_  
  
Their first battle played across the back of Arashi's head as finally a small green pyramid appeared in her cupped hands. It grew larger and larger until she could see it no more. She knew she was enveloped in it as the two maids Arashi had seen at the entrance had disappeared and only she and Hinoto remained.  
  
_"You are a fast learner Arashi san.. let us hope the others are the same"_ Hinoto smiled,closing her eyes and returning to the doll-like trance she was in when Arashi had arrived.  
  
Sensing that that would be all for today, Arashi left the Diet Building, in an alien city in the heart of Japan.  
  
_'This is only the beginning'_

* * *

---------Arashi's POV---------  
  
Out of all the seven seals, there is one i feel a particular closeness to. His name Sorata and fun is his game. Just thinking about him brings a smile to my lips. He's the boy from Kouya, the one with the stargazer. There's something about him that i just cant comprehend. Behind that smiling and laughing exterior there's an earnestness, which just draws me in everytime. I know that he cares for me....he's told me as such.  
  
"I've chosen you" he says and "I have chosen that you will be the woman i give my life for". When he says things like this, i dont know how to respond. My heart is screaming to him "i'm not worthy of your love" but i can never choke out my words. I know that my fear shows in my eyes, and this is what Kaede had said would be my weakness...but...he just doesnt see it. He simply lapses into laughter and jest. Is this the fatality that the stargazer predicted?  
  
When he's around me, complimenting me, teasing the others, i feel as though there's a golden glow around me... and when he touches my hand or a strand of myhair, i feel his warmth counter the coldness i put forth. There's just something about him...i ......i just can't explain it.

* * *

On Arashi's seventeenth birthday, she was in the kitchen preparing a meal with Sorata and Yuzuriha. Yuzuriha and Sorata stood flirting and laughing with one another, however Arashi had been given the task of chopping the onions.  
  
She felt her eyes pricked with acidy tears as she sliced the onion open and yet that was not the only reason, the tears were falling.Being away from Kaede and her training and the temple made Arashi uncomfortable.Also, the fact that Yuzuriha and Sorata were exxhanging little comments while cooking did not help her situation.   
  
_'They're not really flirting...he wouldnt do that...he said that he had chosen me...it was me that he would give his life for. And yet, there they are, a much better matched couple than he and i. They have a flow of dialogue,whereas when im around him, i just...i put up my shield and i just dont let him pass..'_  
  
These thoughts were wandering across her mind and yet all the while, Arashi was finding that the kitchen knife was not as easy to wield as her sword. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand around her own enveloping her right and moving the knife in her hand. It was sorata standing behind her, gently coaxing her into chopping the onion in front of her with him. Her pulse had quickened and she felt the colour rise in her cheeks. His light mountain fresh scent behind her tinged with the overwhelming scent of onion in front of her caused her to wish they were no longer in the kitchen.  
  
As quickly as he came, he left her side, and she was left to finish the salad. They shared a meal along with Kamui and Yuzuriha, but in Arashi's mind, there was no other thought, but of his warm touch,his scent and his voice merry with his optimism.

* * *

AN:How was that hmm? Abit rushed yeah i guess but yeah

i wanna give a big thank you to my dear dear reviewers. you guys make me very very happy

and yet im filled withan awful sadness cs its nearly the end of my story ; ;

if you want me to write more stories-id appreciate your suggestions.i have other stories in mind-but im not sure if theyll be to everyone's liking-less angsty i mean

REVIEW NOW! LMAO


	11. Eighteenth Birthday

AN: I hope you understand how this chapter goes cs its kindaconfusing even for me  
  
its the last chapter (BOOHOO!!!)  
  
and so its like a bit.......i dunno  
  
you guys will be the judge of that.  
  
Its obviously based on the Tv series ending  
  
please review-its the last chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Eighteenth Birthday.**  
  
On her eighteenth birthday, Arashi was sitting on a train, travelling to the Kouya Temple.  
  
Sitting in the train, the now young woman of the seven seals felt her heart squeeze with grief as she remembered that it was only one year before that she stood in the kitchen with Sorata, chopping an onion.  
  
The last year's occurrances weighed heavily on Arashi's heart. Kamui had given his life to protect Tokyo and his kekkai still stands... he had managed to protect those that he loved. However she had lost the one man whom she had trully loved-Arisugawa Sorata.   
  
The prophecy was fulfilled leaving a void in Arashi's life.

* * *

_[Flashback]_  
  
Fuuma had leapt back to protect himself from the falling bridge.   
  
"You should have chosen to die back when you were young" he spat at her.  
  
Feeling sure that her life would end there beneath the falling bridge, the only thought that crossed Arashi's mind was that at least Sorata would be safe.  
  
However as she expected the rubble to drown her something blocked it.   
  
On opening her eyes, the maiden saw the Gohodoujinn-Sorata had come to protect her, even from a distance. Fuuma crushed the gohodoujin with the bridge and Arashi felt her body scream out in anger.  
  
As she weaved her way across town to where Sorata was, she prayed that he was sound, there was the fear that he would leave her without knowing how she felt about him.   
  
She hoped that his love for her could be the one and wasnt the cause of his death.  
  
Finding him lying in a pool of his own blood, he managed to choke out words asking if she was alright. Regardless of his own injuries and wounds, all he cared about was whether he had protected the one he loved. Arashi's heart was torn as to what she could do for him. Her love for him was overpowering and yet.......and yet if she loved him in return, she could hurt him even further.  
  
Soon after, he lay in the hospital wing, proclaiming his love for her,expecting that she didnt love him in return.   
  
Arashi felt the waves of tears break over her as she confessed her undying love for the boy from Kouya.  
  
Sorata's gentle eyes consoled her, telling her that she was beautiful and that she didnt have to say that she loved him, it was only his love that mattered.  
  
"I guess I can understand it in my own way. Will you let me believe that you have feelings for me?" Sorata had said lying his bed, bandaged and broken as he stroked away her tears.

"A guy like me...?" She had merely nodded, unable to express her true feelings for him. "Don't cry. I'm really happy."   
  
"I never cried in front of anyone before. That's why I couldn't control..." she began.  
  
"I guess it means that I am the first to have this." he had said with a sincere smile. "Can I have one other thing?"   
  
And they had shared their first kiss making Arashi's mind and heart united to feel only one thing.  
  
_'I wish this moment could never end'_  
  
It was true. Their love would ultimately be fatal....she couldnt let this happen and so the next morning, she left for the Dragon of Earth's lair.  
  
He would not suffer at her expense  
  
_[End of flashback]  
_

* * *

Alone in the train carriage, Arashi wept into the sleeve of her kimono. She would never be whole again....

* * *

_[Flashback]_  
  
Fuuma had cornered Arashi on the floor with the shiken only centimeteres away from her. As he drew back the sword Arashi shut her eyes, wishing that his laughter could resonate once more in her ears, that Sorata would just hold her one more time and that things could never change.  
  
As she heard the sword plunge into the body, the metallic scent of blood filled the air, and drops of blood spattered her face, and yet she could not feel the pain. Opening her eyes, Sorata had blocked the sword with his own body and as a result the sword had passed straight through his heart.  
  
_[End of flashback]_

* * *

Body shaking with her tears, Arashi whispered his name to herself over and over as she arrived in Kouya. She wouldnt let his death be in vain. Ofcourse she would never forget him and never stop loving him..although ... her mind blamed herself for his death, she shouldnt have let him fall in love wit her. They could still be alive today if they hadnt fallen in love. But what kind of life would that be? A life where your love is in your reach, your body mind and soul calling your true love to you and yet knowing that if you indulge in your feelings, your life and love will be ripped away from you.  
  
Arriving at the Kouya Temple, she saw the stargazer waiting for her. There were tears at the corners of his eyes, as Arashi ran towards him to hold him in a tight embrace.  
  
"Ojii san...Sorata's gone! Why did it have to happen? Why? What good had come out of it"  
  
Wordlessly taking her by the hand, the old man led her to a tree where in the bark, Sorata had etched his mark.  
  
"I hope the one I'll love will be hot."it read  
  
Placing her hand on the crude carving, her tears began to flow once more and for the final time.  
  
"Sora Kun" she whispered as she ran her fingers along his writing.  
  
_'One day we will meet again....'_

* * *

AN: Ok thats it,im sorry its ended but i had to end it somehow and there it is.  
  
please be kind with your reviews and do inform me as to what you would like me to write in the future  
  
A big Thank you to all those that have reviewed and i hope to see yall again in the reviews of future stories ; )


End file.
